


A little movie of you

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Porn, Wincest - Freeform, mentions of sam and oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam did porn to make money all through college, Dean finds out about it after Sam has been traveling with him for over a year</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little movie of you

"Boring, boring, boring" Dean mumbled as he flipped through another few movies that the adult store had.

Most the them he had either seen already or the leads were ugly, a few had some good parts but just no. Going back to the 'just legal' section he started flipping through again.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" The bubbly cashier asked, peeking around the corner.

"No just looking for something new, thanks"

"Well this" She said, reaching towards the top right and pulling out a movie. "Is one that people do happen to like"

"Thanks" He smiled at her as she walked away.

Looking at the cover it was a body shot of a guy who was fisting his, rather large, cock. Nodding a little he turned it over and nearly dropped it. Sams face was smiling back, buried between the legs of a busty female, deep throating a cock and taking one as well. Licking his lips a little he noticed his hands were shaking, from rage or lust he really wasn't sure at the moment.

He always knew that his brother was pretty good looking, but thinking of him this way? If he was truly honest with himself, he knew it wasn't the first time. Sam had been back for almost a year now and he wasn't the little nerd that ran off to college. But this, this was something he never thought he would see his brother in. And he found himself wanting to see more of it.

Walking to the register and laid the movie down.

"So I see you took my advice?" She smiled and scanned the movie.

"That I did, looked interesting"

"And the lead is hot at one point he does this thing with his tongue, would make a lesbian wet. 41.30 please"

Handing over the money he got his change and bag and headed out.

Getting back the motel room was thankfully empty as he chucked his jacket off and hopped on the bed. Pulling his laptop on his lap, he booted it up as he looked over the case again. Once it was up he popped the DVD in and turned the volume to a reasonable level. The normal warnings came up and then the menu. Hitting play all, it went black for a moment before the music started. At first it was the busty brunette from the back, which meant Sam would be there in a moment. Sure enough younger Sam crawled on the bed, leaving a trail of kisses up her legs before getting to her pussy. Dean watched mesmerized as Sams tongue worked her fast and wet, moving deep into her. Tilting his head back he tried to ignore the bulge that was growing and fast in his jeans. Hearing a moan on the screen he looked down to see that Sam was now holding the girls legs up and fucking her into oblivion. Hitting the skip button, he gasped a little as he saw Sam on a bed on his hands and knees. His moans were doing something to Dean as a, for the moment unseen guy, was fingering him open. Slipping off his shirt, Dean opened his pants and wrapped his fingers around his cock. As the guy on the screen pressed his cock into Sam, the younger Winchester moaned louder making Deans cock jump. Only a handful of pulls on his cock later Dean came with a moan, his whole body seizing up. Grabbing his shirt he cleaned up the mess and closed down the porn and the computer.

~*~

"There something you want to tell me?" Dean asked.

It was a few hours later and Sam had just got back from doing his thing at the library.

"Huh?" Sam asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"There something that you want to tell me?"

"I don't think so" Sam said, confused.

"Oh nothing about this?"

Tossing the box to Sam, it took a few seconds of being confused for a sudden blush to run over his cheeks.

"Oh"

"Yea, oh"

"A scholarship just paid for the school and where I slept, not food or anything else"

"So porn?"

"Well I couldn't find a job, they said I was hot and it paid way better than anything else I could have done" Sam said, playing with the box.

"Uh huh" Dean said, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Yea, hey why isn't the movie in here?" He asked, popping it open.

"No reason" Dean said, this time being his turn to blush.

"You watched it?" Sam nearly shouted.

"What if I did?" Dean asked, raising his chin.

Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times before a sly smile flittered over his face.

"Well to bad you didn't get some of the later stuff, it's much better than this"

"Oh really?" Dean asked, tilting his head a little.

"Yep and one point, got two cock in me" He smiled, tossing the box to the side.

"R-Really"

"Mmhmm and got better at deep throating" He smirked at the jump he saw in Deans jeans.

"What do you know, my little brother. Grade A cock sucker" He said, trying to sound more condescending then he ended up sounding.

"I could always show you" Sam said, pushing Dean against the wall and sinking to his knees.

"Shall I get the camera?" Dean asked, his thighs trembling a little as Sam undid his pants and pushed them and his boxers down.

"Shut up" Sam said before taking Dean into his mouth.

Gasping, Dean threaded his fingers in Sams hair as the younger started moving, taking all of him in before pulling nearly off and going back down again. Dean could barely keep his knees from giving out as Sam started humming around the length of him, moving fast.

"Fuck Sammy, stop" Dean moaned and couldn't help the whimper that happened when Sam did what he asked.

"Did I go to far?" Sam asked, his eyes wide.

"No, I just want to fuck you Sammy" Dean said, hauling Sam up and kissing him hard.

Sams moan sent shivers down his spine as he kicked out of his pants and got to work on Sams. Once they were both naked, Dean pushed Sam onto his bed and opened the drawer when he crawled over him. Pulling out the lube and a condom, he slicked up his fingers and pressed one into Sam.

"You're already open" Dean said, pressing another finger into Sam.

"Like touching myself there" Sam said, arching of the bed as Dean pressed against his prostate.

"Good to know, let me do it next time" Dean purred as Sam moaned some more.

Opening to condom he slipped in on, then covered his cock with lube, pulling out his fingers. Wrapping his hands around Sams hips Dean positioned himself, then started pushing in. Sams moans grew louder as Dean rocked his hips to get himself fully pressed against him.

"Ready baby boy?" Dean asked, leaning down to kiss him.

"Please?"

Kissing him again Dean started moving, moaning into Sams mouth Dean tried going slow. It didn't last long as Sam wrapped his legs around him and pulled him in faster.

"Fuck Sammy" Dean moaned.

"Fuck me like you mean it Dean" Sam moaned, holding onto the pillow.

"If you say so" Dean said, snapping his hips faster. "Touch yourself"

Sam went to say something but Dean snapped his hips hard, causing him to moan instead. Reaching down he wrapped his hand around himself and moved it in time with Deans, growing erratic, thrusts.

"Come for me Sam, let me feel you come"

His whole body shuddered as he arched off the bed and came, splattering his stomach and chest. A few hard thrusts later Dean came with a gasping moan into the condom. Pulling out, Dean grabbed the shirt he cleaned up with earlier and handed it to Sam.

"Thanks" Sam said softly as Dean tossed his condom.

"No problem"

"Is- Is this going to be weird?" Sam asked, sitting up and looking at Dean.

"Not if we don't make it, just act like we always have, just with more sex and kisses"

"Just with us?" Sam asked, running his hand through his hair.

"If that's what you want"

"It is"

"Then yes, just us"


End file.
